Power semiconductor devices are widely used to regulate large current, high voltage, and/or high frequency signals. Modern power devices are generally fabricated from monocrystalline silicon semiconductor material. One widely used power device is the power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET). In a power MOSFET, a control signal is supplied to a gate electrode that is separated from the semiconductor surface by an intervening silicon dioxide insulator. Current conduction occurs via transport of majority carriers, without the presence of minority carrier injection that is used in bipolar transistor operation.
MOSFETS can be formed on a silicon carbide (SiC) layer. Silicon carbide (SiC) has a combination of electrical and physical properties that make it attractive as a semiconductor material for high temperature, high voltage, high frequency and/or high power electronic circuits. These properties include a 3.2 eV bandgap, a 4 MV/cm electric field breakdown, a 4.9 W/cm-K thermal conductivity, and a 2.0×107 cm/s electron drift velocity.
Consequently, these properties may allow silicon carbide-based MOSFET power devices to operate at higher temperatures, higher power levels, higher frequencies (e.g., radio, S band, X band), and/or with lower specific on-resistance than silicon-based MOSFET power devices. A power MOSFET fabricated in silicon carbide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,421 to Palmour entitled “Power MOSFET in Silicon Carbide” and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Increasing the electron mobility of silicon carbide-based MOSFETs may improve their power and frequency operational characteristics. Electron mobility is the measurement of how rapidly an electron is accelerated to its saturation velocity in the presence of an electric field. Semiconductor materials which have a high electron mobility are typically preferred because more current can be driven with a lower field, resulting in faster response times when a field is applied.